Warriors of Fate
by Senio the Guardian
Summary: The story of Warriors Orochi rewritten with deeper themes and new characters. A new force shall prepare the world for his coming, but is this their real motive? The tales of each character told all the way from DW and SW to WO.


**Author's Note: **Hey folks, your all time favorite guardian here, got some news for ya. First off. I'm not gonna abandon my Guardian series cause I love it way to much, so I'm making a complete story overhaul which is almost done, just need to go back and check everything. Second, all bio submission is now permanently closed, so if you managed to submit one before today congratulations. Now then, this story is an idea I had while playing Samurai Warriors 2, and it'll include characters based on the members of the most famous guild of writers around which I am proud to form part of, K Entertainment (known as K International on fictionpress for anyone who still didn't know). I'm currently seeing it as a side project but I'm actually pretty excited about it, so read, relax, enjoy. And if anyone whines about some names not sounding the least bit Japanese, there's a reason for that which you'll find out later

_Intro_

**Senio's Tale**

A man with silvery white long hair slowly rode his horse through the Takeda army camp. His dull grey armor covered all but his head and right arm, and over it he had a long white cloak with the hood and left sleeve shredded off and a slash through the upper center exposing his armor vest. His steed was a truly magnificent beast, with black fur and a silvery grey mane; it wore black and silver horse armor. He looked across the area, he and his horse really stood out in this crowd, everyone else was wearing red armor.

It had been a mere two days since he had joined the Takeda Calvary and they were already preparing to battle the Uesugi at Kawankajima. He was currently a Lieutenant under Yukimura Sanada, but he didn't mind having to take orders as long as his leader wasn't a complete idiot like the last one, Yoshimoto Imagawa. He had wondered into Okehazama by accident and decided to help the incompetent lord fend off the demon king, but in the end decided to instead allow the ninja Hanzo to kill him, seeing nothing the moronic lord could achieve.

Around him soldiers ran up and down as they prepared for the upcoming battle as red and brown leaves fell from the trees and broke under their feet. A few of them had fear in their eyes, those on the front lines that knew they would be the first to be slain, yet their loyalty remained to Shingen's cause. Most however, were confident of their lord's strategies, especially the Calvary unit which was said to be the strongest in all the land.

That's when he came across Shingen Takeda, a man like no other. He was drawn towards him not only by the man's amazing charisma and genius, but by his dream of bringing peace to Japan for its people. Shingen had seen him galloping on his horse, Kagekaze, and offered him a place in his Calvary.

The young man came to a stop upon seeing a warrior training near the main tent where the lord was strategizing. Red armfor, messy straight shoulder length black hair, and a cross spear; it was Yukimura. The man reached behind him and pulled out a very western looking double edged sword with only one hand guard that was actually a curved blade.

In a second the hand guard opened downwards and the handle extended into a long pole pushing the blade up until it was like a spearhead and pushing the curved blade back until the weapon looked like a spear with a scythe on the bottom. "This should be fun" he muttered to himself before Kagekaze started charging.

Yukimura turned just in time to see the spear rushing at him and counter with his own. Kagekaze put a bit of distance between them before turning around and stopping. "What are you doing? Hey wait, you're the new recruit right? Senio was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I take it you're lord Yukimura" Senio answered, getting down from his horse.

"Why did you attack me?" Yukimura said pointing his spear at Senio's neck.

"Well I just thought it would be fun to spar a little before the big battle" Senio said pushing away Yukimura's Kouryuga spear with his Ryujin.

"Ah, well in that case," he started before spinning his spear around and pointing it at Senio again, "this will be a good exercise" he said as he began thrusting his spear.

"I'll give you more then that boss-man" Senio said as he blocked Yukimura's thrusts. Yukimura attempted to slash at his stomach but he jumped and slashed downward, his blade barely being caught by Yukimura's spear inches before cleaving his head in two. Senio moved his legs up and put his feet under Yukimura's spear before using it to pull himself down while slashing at his feet. Yukimura jumped over the attack and tried to pull Senio up with his spear but Senio pushed himself with his hands and kicked Yukimura on the chin, throwing him away.

Yukimura flipped in the air and landed on his feet before charging Senio again but in that moment a young girl looking about fifteen years old with baggy brownish pink pants that reached just above her ankles, a white high cut sleeveless shirt with pink leaf markings, and a large white hat with pink stripes and two pink strings coming down from the sides jumped in between them causing Yukimura to stop.

"You two need to learn to take it easy you know, don't want you killing each other" the young Kunoichi said with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry, guess we did get carried away" Yukimura said while strapping his spear to his back.

"Oh you must be Yukimura's kunoichi bodyguard. What's your name?" Senio asked while keeping the rest of his thoughts inside. 'Damn, I knew kunoichi were suppose to be good looking but this girl is hot, Yukimura sure is lucky' he thought to himself in an instant, but not letting any of it show.

"Eh, just call me Kuno, you're our new general right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Senio Wakesune, I'll be joining the Takeda Calvary under Lord Yukimura" Senio answered before seeing a young woman appear out of a fire curtain.

* * *

**Martina's Tale**

A young woman around fifteen years old jumped between the trees around the Takeda main camp. She had fair skin, with hazel eyes and long wavy hair that started out dark brown at the top but then lightened on its way to the bottom with hints of orange and blonde underneath until it reached the tips which were completely red. She wore a tight white shirt with scattered flame designs that reached down until it looked like it formed an extreme short skirt over a pair of black shorts with two long quarter skirt like clothes coming out from under it. Under the shirt was a black vest that extended along her arms and over her mouth and nose. Hanging from straps on her waist were miniature explosives and sticking out from the vest sleeves under her hands where a pair of very small, powder covered knives.

A second after each time she kicked of a tree a small, almost insignificant burst of fire could be seen from under her feet, propelling her or changing her direction towards the next branch. Eventually she overlooked the main tent where the war meeting was happening and Shingen, his mask hiding the movements of his sight, turned his eyes in her general direction.

"Martina, we are ready to tell Yukimura and Senio their place in the next battle, please have them come" he said, startling the other officers who didn't know of her presence.

"Sure thing lord Shingen" she said before jumping and vanishing into a curtain of fire.

Jumping down between Yukimura and Senio, Martina lifted her face to reveal a cheerful smile and the color mix created on her eyes upon being reached by the sunlight. "Lord Shingen says you should go inside now" she said before jumping back into the trees and looking at Kuno. She looked back and smiled before vanishing into the trees as well without saying a word.

"Any idea where they're going?" Senio asked.

"Lord Shingen always has the Kunoichi scout around camp and sometimes around the battlefield when he doesn't need them present" Yukimura answered as he walked into the large tent.

* * *

**Katsatugo's Tale**

A single samurai sat down on his knees surrounded by candles. His hair was pitch black and eyes ice blue which together with his pale skin gave him the appearance of a dead man. On his head was a black bandana with the Maeda clan crest and a black sleeveless top under light armor and bracers on his arms covered his upper body. From the waist down he used black trousers with light armor ending in lightly armored shoes and on each side of his waist a katana laid in its sheath.

In the room next to him the voices of various officers could be heard commenting on how impossible it would be to win the next battle, and a preppy young teenage voice stating the opposite. But what he focused on was the sound coming from the room on the other side. It was faint and almost completely shattered by the conversation going on in the next room, but he focused on it to the point where it was perfectly clear. The dragged but graceful footsteps on the wooden floor, the drum being beat in a slow but steady rhythm, and his master's harsh and strong voice singing in a low tone.

He waited patiently as the song came to its end and, when the final drum beat was hit; he quickly stood and drew his blades, slashing all the candles around him in an X shape. The sides of the candles fell, but because the cuts were so smooth and clean, the tops remained perfectly balanced on the small edges that made contacts with the bottom, the melting wax slowly fusing back together and it dripped downwards from the top.

Katsatugo Maeda was an extremely talented twenty-six year old samurai who had served the Oda for years. He was known already as one of the best swordsmen in the land, believed to be able to completely shave the bottom of a tree until all that was left uniting the stump and the rest of it were tips no wider then a hair while still not letting the tree loose its balance and fall. Of course that was a mere rumor, as he himself had never performed such a feat, but merely because he hadn't required too.

After descending the castle, he saw his lord mounting his horse with his bride beside him. Although he had always doubted the lady Noh he had seen his lord's great charisma and strength bring many others to his cause, and she was no exception. Mounting his own horse, he charged forward as his army followed, the Imagawa awaited them at Okehazama and they would be the means by which the might of the Oda would be shown.

* * *

**Shorinasa's Tale**

On the top of a tall peak stood a tall man with skin paler then death, blue markings on his face, and wild red dreadlocks. His body was covered with a semi-transparent ninja-vest under a small piece of cloth armor, shoulder plates, and clawed gauntlets. "I am Kotaro Fuma, god of evil. I am the black soul of chaos" he said as he brought his fist up before his face, the end of his gauntlet surging with energy. With his red sash and baggy dark purple pants with flame marks fluttering in the cold wind he took a mighty leap, the metallic grieves which made his feet look like those of a beast scratching the rocky surface beneath him, and he plunged down to earth.

From the shadow of that very peak emerged another man, his black hair tucked into his ninja vest which reached up to cover his mouth and nose and was worn under a loose fitting pitch black shinobi shozoku with a red sash. His right eye was almost black and his left was covered by a black bandana that ran diagonally around his head. Small blades ran along the outer side of his protective sleeves all the way to his fingers.

Shorinasa Fuma, another ninja in Kotaro's clan and master of ninjutsu, looked up to see the leader of his clan falling from the impossible height. The Fuma clan had truly capable ninja but their leader was a man to be feared even by the gods. He could not only survive a jump like that, but he could vanish at will, and had enormous strength and powers, greater then any form of ninjutsu could ever achieve, some believed him to be the shadow of a devil.

"Kotaro, Lord Ujimasa has ordered us to help Shingen Takeda against Ieyasu Tokugawa, I was sent here to come get you" he said in a harsh voice as the demon-like ninja landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ah yes, Ieyasu should make a fine dog, a patient dog" Kotaro said cryptically. Shorinasa looked at him with confused eyes, but as always could not detect anything but malice in his leader's eyes.

"What are you planning on?" he asked as the large man walked onward in the general direction of Mikatagahara.

"You'll see, in time. In the mean while, you should think who you truly wish to serve" Kotaro said before disappearing without a trace.

"This does not look well, but I shall obey my master's order, even if I must defy my clan's leader in doing so" Shorinasa said before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

**Ether's Tale**

A tall and slender woman with deep red eyes looked out of the top floor of a castle. Her long wild hair was a mash of red and blue sparks with no pattern at all and her skin was a perfect tan. She wore a long dark red dress of which the top was covered with her almost-black blue armor while the bottom covered the lower parts of her armor. In her hands were what looked like a simple pair of black staffs with multiple rings around them.

With a grin on her face she turned around to her two servants and spoke with almost no movement in her lips "The time has come to subdue this land and prepare it for him" she told them.

"Lady Ether, when will you tell us who you say you serve?" said one of the two warriors. He had spiked black hair, fair skin, and dull red eyes with an expression of both confusion and malice. He wore a navy blue mantle with a muffler, a brass colored breastplate, grey shirt and pants, clawed brass gauntlets, and his left ear was pierced several times in both the lob and cartilage with small gold hoops.

"All will be revealed in time Noah, the pieces are slowly falling into place" she answered.

"Who cares anyways? Long as we get to kill it doesn't matter who we're serving, I just want to soak this land in blood" said the man beside Noah as he licked the long claws extending from the gloves on his hands. He had brown untamable hair that uniformly reached down to the middle of his head, a blue vest which looked like a peasant's rag cloth and dogi pants over metallic grieves.

"I like your blood thirst, Samuel, but I'm afraid you must restrain yourself from killing the heroes of this land less you wish to incur his wrath" Ether said as she moved back towards the window "Come, let us build our forces and prepare the foolish heroes for his coming"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't be whining about the order of the intros cause they're not in chronological order, it's just like the intro movies in SW2.


End file.
